Shizaya, Weak Point
by Gomerah
Summary: Izaya gets caught in a bad situation, after escaping he decides the next day to go visit his favorite city. Being caught in a weak state by the Monster was NOT on his to-do list. Little Angst lots of cute Fluff, Yaoi will be in this so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Hey everyone this is my first time using this site, and I'm sorry if i mess up. This is an older story I wrote, I just love Shizaya :P. This story contains Angst Fluff and soooo good Yaoi, so don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff. I din't spell check, so a lot of stuff will be spelled wrong, and for that I am sorry.**

**Enjoy my little puppies 3 Love Gomerah...**

Izaya's apartment~~~

Izaya slowly limped into his apartment, not carrying to turn a light on as he made to the bathroom. It was a slow process, he had dragged himself this far, making slow progress through back alleyway's from his little run in with a group of people he rather avoid. Once through his apartment to the back in the bathroom Izaya decided the damage done to his body was worth looking at. He made his way in swaying, sitting on the edge of the bath trying to catch his breath. Looking down at his body he started to find the injuries afflicted to his body. Broken rib, check, more bruises than he can count, check, heavily bleeding head, double check. Great by guessing how hard that guy hit me with his bat i probably have a concussion thought Izaya. Deciding all he could do at the moment was attend to his head, he bandaged it up after using a wash cloth to clean away the fresh and dried blood that was there. Dragging himself up he made his way out to his bedroom, changing into some fresh cloths then lying ever so carefully onto the bed. Izaya soon found himself curling up into a small ball slowly falling into a deep sleep.

DREAM

Fear real fear, he could feel it take hold of him, forcing his legs to go faster. ''I just need to get away, a have to go faster'' whispered Izaya as he found himself slowing to a stop after finding a quiet alleyway. He could also feel one of his ribs jab onto his lungs. Izaya slowly slid down the wall, sitting on the alleyway floor panting and wincing from the pain of breathing. If they caught him he was dead, he new that but still he couldn't bring himself to start running again. Izaya trying to slow his breathing didn't hear the footsteps of the up coming danger. The next thing he new there was a hand around his throat dragging him deeper into the dark alleyway. Izaya swallowed his pride crying out to anyone who could here his cry, but alas there was no one awake or around at four in the morning. He was forced to turn around to be face to face with his chaser, finding two other guys behind him staring down at the terrified raven who stared up with a look you only see when prey look up at there hunter before there last breath were ripped from there chest. ''Haha so what you want to do to him boss'' questioned the one on the right, as he lit a cigarette. ''I have a few ideas'' chuckled the large one on the left holding a bat. The large man started forward raising the bat high, only for it to come crashing down towards the ravens head...

Izaya's eye's snapped open only to close from the bright light. He found himself covered in sweat breathing deep still wincing from the pain. What a nightmare thought Izaya as he slowly raised, shuffling into the bathroom to shower. After he was done he re-bandaged his head, finding the wound had bled through. He walked out down the hall into the kitchen peering to look at the ovens clock one in the afternoon shit I cant waste the whole day Izaya's thought's were interrupted when the sound of his phone went off. ''Hello this is Izaya''. ''Hey Izaya I wanted to talk to you about some information I need, someone pointed me to you say you would have it...''. Izaya found himself going to his office, sitting at his desk starting to go through emails and work on the customers information he had asked for. Working for most of the day, he stopped when his computer told him it was seven. Hmmm now what I'm done working so now what should I do. A sly smirk was brought to the ravens face as he though of his favorite protozoan Shizu-chan. But the informant thought better of it. Cant waste being really caught, I am in a bad condition maybe he can wait for a week or two. But one thought got him to risk that encounter fatty tuna Izaya could almost taste it in his mouth. OK so maybe that was worth a risk of being caught, he could always find an easy escape from that thick headed blond. Alas Izaya made his way to his front door, throwing on his favorite jacket he covered his bandaged head to cover up any suspicions of the ravens recent actions. Trying to blend into the crowd Izaya slowly made his was to Simon's sushi shop, always keeping an eye out for his favorite brute. After entering the restaurant he ate some yummy fatty tuna, then quietly making his leave to go home, hopeful not to be stopped by any interruptions...

SHIZUO'S JOB

Shizuo's day was going great, he was with Tom just finishing up a job to have a thirty minute break till the next one. Being Toms body guard was easy work, all he did was smash some heads and get the information Tom needed. He still hated violence, but what ever got food on the table worked for him. The night was quite not many people would be out on a Monday with work tomorrow, even those who could afford to be out for some reason decided to stay in. So in all the night was some what peaceful to Shizuo, that was until he caught site of a familiar fluffy jacket. Anger raged in Shizuo, as he let out a growl marching toward the raven who was yet to know the danger. Tom saw this and decided to ignore it, it happened to much to worry about. The brute made his way through the receding crowds toward the informant still unaware of the up coming fight.

IZAYA

The walk back home was getting harder to go through as the air started to chill. Finding breathing becoming a challenge he slowly turned right sitting on a bench away from other people. When did walking home become so fucking hard Izaya's thoughts were cut short as a familiar voice screamed out in anger. ''IZAYA''. Crap no not today any day but today. Looking up from his spot on the bench Izaya say a large blond with a lamp post in one hand stomped over holding his weapon ready to strike. A smirk coming to the informant's lips as he easily dodged the attack, only to find himself in a world of pain from the movement. Making sure his hood was still up Izaya decided he rather not do this in public. He quickly ran into an alleyway knowing that there was an easy exit to find but sadly their wasn't. What I could have swarn. BAM. Pain like Izaya had never felt before in his life of 23 years. He could feel pain shoot from his chest and around his stomach, as he looked to see the approaching ground. White stars danced in Izaya's vision as he tried to sit up. The action only causing him to almost cry out in pain. Trying to keep a smirk on his face Izaya rose his head to let out out a laugh that turned into a cough as his lungs and throat filled with blood. ''Well Shizu-chan it's nice to see you'', The smirk on his face never falling. ''Dammit flea I told you never to come hear, but now I have you and now your gonna die by my hands and my hands only'' came the sneer from the brute. He pushed his sunglasses up as he made his way over to the raven, who's hood was still covering his hair and head wound. ''Well Shizu-chan you finally caught me but I'm not at my best tonight so maybe we can finish this another time''. '' Hell no you dam flea this is your last moment so SHUT THE FUCK UP and let me enjoy crushing the life out of you''. Izaya knew he had been caught, there was no escape now. He reached into his pocket for his knife to only remember that he had lost it last night when running from the men. The thought of his encounter made him shiver. His thoughts broke when a large hand rapped around his throat lifting him into the air. ''Haha any last words you dam flea''. With his smirk still unbroken he gazed at the blond only to whisper. ''Awww Shizu-chan your so rough on me cant you be a little gentler''. Rage filled the other's eyes as he brought his other arm back to give the death blow. Only when the fist came crashing down on the raven did the brute see informants mask fall. Eyes widening in fear letting out one final cry. ''WAIT SHINZUO DON'T...'' The plea was cut short when the brutes fist make contacted with the already heavily bleeding stomach of the pleading flea. A some what chocked cry left the ravens body as he then became limp once he landed on the ground. The ex bartender stood stunned in confusion. Why would the flea let himself be caught, why did he sound in pain he's been hit before but never showed anything they even resembled discomfort. The bodyguard stepped closer to the informent who's only sign of life was the small, ever small, rise of his chest. When the blond was finally standing over the raven did he see the head bandaged. Kneeling over his enemy he looked over him searching for wounds that he knew he did not inflicted. His search was cut short as a cough came from the raven as blood slowly dripped out of his mouth as he whispered. ''Sorry Shizuo I guess I'm not in the best condition to fight you'' the brute stared down at the bleeding flea, realizing his real name being used he leaned in closer. ''What the hell flea, I thought I told you only I'm aloud to kill you''. A small chuckle left Izaya as he fought for consciousness. ''Guess you got your wish Shiz...'' the rest was lost as the raven head fell back and his eyes slid shut. He got fucking hurt by someone else than me, that must be how I caught him. As Shizuo starred down at the informant's broken and bloody body all his anger left him. Dam that flea...

Izaya only felt pain at first, soon fading as he listened to a steady beat of a drum. Drum no more like a heart beat, and where the hell was he. Strong arms were carrying him, he found himself nuzzling into a large chest. ''Oi flea you still alive''? Was that Shizuo. Izaya fought for consciousness, slowly opening his eyes. He raised his chin looking up at the face of Shizuo, worried written all over it. ''Shizuo'' whispered Izaya. "It's okay flea I got ya were almost their". The rest was lost to Izaya as the darkness of unconsciousness dragged him down to a sleep he feared he would not awake from.

Izaya could tell he had been out for a while, the stiffness in his body told him that much. A soft bed lay under him, his head against a fluffy pillow. The pain he had earlier had dissipated a little, he could hear voices but couldn't muster the strength to open his eye's just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapter here sorry my life is busy, but i got some people who want me to continue so thats what ill do. Love the love guys and hope you will be happy with this really small chap... don't hate me ill update soon. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara... if i did Shizaya would be a thing you see on screen... Enjoy**

He woke a while later, his body still trying to wake up. The voices from before were still there but farther away. He tried to open his eyes and was luckily greeted with a dark room. He was laying on a large king size bed with crimson red sheets. Looking down he could see that his stomach and chest were tightly bandaged. Lifting a hand he could feel his head was in the same condition.

On the other side of the room the door was wide open, with voices coming out of it. Upon closer inspection he found that he knew these voices. And that these voices were coming closer. Izaya quickly pretended to be asleep as they entered the bedroom. "I already told you Shizuo he will be fine, just let him rest for a couple days, and make sure he takes this medicine it will limit his pain." Some shuffling was heard then a low grunt. "But what if something happens and your not here to fix him?" A laugh was heard then a noise close to the sound of someone getting punched. "Ow Shizuo that hurt and don't worry i made sure that his ribs are back in place and he has no internal bleeding." A sigh was then heard "fine if you say so" said a gruff voice.

"Ok well if your all good ill take my leave." And with that footsteps were heard then a door shutting far away. "I know your awake Flea." Opening his eyes Izaya turned his head to the side to get a better look at Shizuo. "Aw Shizu-Chan scarred of me dying thats so sweat of you" sang the informant. "Shut it Flea you almost did die, so you should be great full that i helped you out."

A small smile came to the ravens face. "Oh don't worry Shizu-Chan I'm sooo great full to you for saving my life" the entire sentence dripped with sarcasm. His light smile was lost as he attempted to sit up, face clenched in pain as his stomach screamed with protest. "Well Shizu-Chan t-thanks for the h-help but it's t-time I take my leave don't you t-think?" "The fuck Flea you really think your going anywhere, you just woke up." A growl was heard at the end. Even though he knew he wouldn't get far Izaya pushed himself up off the bed. He only managed a step before the ground was coming towards his face.

Before he hit the found he found himself once again in large protective arms. "Fuck I told you Izaya, you need to be more carful, cant you just rest for a couple days before you start throwing your body around again." Shizuo then laid Izaya back in bed, pulling the covers up to his chest. "You think I throw my body around, you really thing I got the injures before you on my own?" With a brow raised the blond questioned "then what happened to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm not dead yet so heres another tiny chapter with ****some fluff \\(*o*)/ So I will continue to have random updates sorry but I'm not one to have dead lines. So enjoy puppies and if you want more review, or not I don't care but reviews make me feel happy so ya.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, if I did there WOULD be a clip of them having hot shower sex... Enjoy :)**

Silence was met with his question. "I don't want to talk about it ok, can you just drop it and let me go" said Izaya. "Izaya I'm not just gonna let you go in the condition your in, you cant even walk on your own." Izaya sighed before laying down again. "Fine ill stay until I'm healed ok?" Another sigh was heard before Shizuo answered.

"Ya you should just some rest though ok." Huffing Izaya turned to snuggle into the pillow, it smelled of the damn monster. The world slowly turned to black as exhaustion caught up to him. The last thing he remembered was hearing Shizu-chan leave the room.

~~~Later on~~~~~~

Izaya woke to the smell of pancakes, and when he opened his eyes he was greeted with the blonde brute stand at the door way carrying a plate full of them."I made you something to eat Flea." Shizuo said as he made his way over to the bed. "Ha like ill eat anything you made, you probably poisoned it." He said this with a smirk on his face. "Fine don't eat it, not like I'm the one who hasn't eaten in two days." The ex bartender put the plate on the bed side table before leaving.

"Damn stupid brute thinking ill brake that easily." mumbled Izaya. 'But he's not wrong i am hungry.' He looked at the food longingly, his stomach starting to growl at the smell of the food. "Fuck it." And with that he grabbed the food, when he was done he even licked the plate. 'Didn't know that protozoan was such a good cook.' When e was complete with it he put the plate on the table again and with a full stomach he curled up into a ball and dosed off.

Shizuo watched from the hall way as the raven ate his food, he even had a wide grin when the Flea went far enough to even lick the plate clean. 'Must have been really hungry' He watch the injured informant then curl in a cute ball and fall into a deep slumber. Shizuo then went inside his room, making sure he was quiet, while he retrieved the plate. He put in the sink before returning to the bedroom. 'Their is no way that I'm sleeping on that couch and giving the Louse me bed'

With that thought going through his head Shizuo changed into his night cloths and laid next to the injured Flea. He looked at the others face, seeing how innocent the other looked while asleep. He stayed there and watched the other for a while, but once he had his fill he got under the covers and joined the other in dream land.


End file.
